Sonic The Hedgehog:The Mask of Chaos
by Shad-genius
Summary: What happens when a normal day is ruined by a Egyptian terror empowered by the powers of Chaos and manipulated by a dark force?Well,you are about to find out!Please note this is my first story.Rated T.
1. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Part 1

**Sonic The Hedgehog:The Mask of Chaos Part 1[Fanfiction]**

**19TH December 2920 B.C.**

**Hall of Worship,Memphis,Egypt **

"O Mighty Chaos,God of Destruction..."exclaimed the priest,"For generations our kind has obeyed thee command.

We plea thee,grant us one thee jewel of command,grant us thee power to eradicate our enemies!

For as long as thee jewel of command live,live thee power of destruction..."

**25TH October 2011 A.D.**

**Miles Prower workshop,Central City,The United Federation**

"So what if they digged out some old mask from some old pyramid?"Sonic asked yawning while Tails worked on the Tornado,"Don't they dig out Egyptian garbage all the time?"Then he gave a long yawn and went to sleep.

"Not at all!**Masks such as the one found have never been found before!It is a archeological marvel!**"Replied Tails taking out a screwdriver from the Tool Box.

"If you say so..."Sonic said in his so-called 'sleep'.

Sonic and Tails have been invited to a trip to a Museum of Civil History by a archeologist for saving his equipment from Eggman and Sonic was a bit off about that as he has no particular interest in it,but is going just to please the chap.

Tails on the other hand is thrilled to see a Egyptian Mask that recently has been discovered.

"The museum is in Station Square,right?Sonic asked getting up."How we're gonna get there?Not the tornado I am guessing."

"Of course,what is the problem with it?"Tails wondered."Well,it has been kinda wacky these days,But I guess we have no choice."Sonic replied."As for one,Shadow has the remaining three Chaos Emeralds,and two,risking our lives on a plane that could crack open anytime at 300 feet is a lot more fun than just flying there with no suspense."

"Of course..."Tails replied hesisantly.

**31TH October 2011 A.D.**

**Master Emerald Shrine,Angel Island,Above the Mystic Ruins**

"The Master Emerald is acting a little wacko lately,is it trying to tell me something?"Knuckles wondered standing atop the Shrine."But I'm pretty sure if something goes wrong I'll handle it,there is nothing to worry about."

Lost in thought,the Echidna didn't realize the danger he was running in,as a shadowy figure lurked up behind him with a stick and BANG!The Echidna feel to the ground and the Master Emerald GONE!

"My work here is done,a fool of a Guardian,this has been too easy."Simrked the stranger."Now for the final artifact..."

The stranger then disappears out of the island in a flash of light into the starry skies.

**End of Part 1.**


	2. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Part 2

**Sonic The Hedgehog:The Mask of Chaos Part 2[Fanfiction]**

**2TH October,2011 A.D.**

**Outside Miles Prower Workshop,Central City,The United Federation**

"This is TERRIBLE!The throttle of the Tornado is busted!We will never get to station square on this piece of junk any longer!"Tails said as he was double checking the Engine compartment.

He and Sonic were going to Station Square today for there trip to the museum,but there are certain complications.

"Can't you fix it?"Sonic asked."**Not a chance!I don't have any tools to fix can't even go Super because Shadow has the remaining three emeralds and there is no way I can walk there on foot!**"Tails exclaimed."**Now what are gonna do?**"

"We can always dump the idea."Sonic smirked."**No way!Out of the question!**"Tails replied firmly.

"'s just Chaos Control to there."Sonic suggested."**INGENIOUS!** I should have thought about that before!"Tails exclaimeed."But why didn't said that earlier and wanted to go on the makes no sense!"

"Well,there is no fun in Chaos Control,but the suspense of risking our lives by riding an 10 year old plane that could crack open at anytime at 300 feet is a lot of fun."Sonic simrkly replied."**Are you outta of mind?We could have been completely pulverised you fool!**"Tails scolded"But,I guess that's what I like about you the most."

"No complaints here!"Sonic said taking out the Chaos emeralds."Now then,**CHAOS CON-**"

**"Hold it right there you theiving rat!**"Howled a rather familiar voice.

Knuckles came running in a real hot mood.

"What's up Knucklehead?"Sonic asked."I have no time for your tomfoolery!Hand over The Master Emerald and I'll let you pass free with just a few scratches."Howled Knuckes.

"Right...,so who tricked you this time?"Sonic asked mockingly"No one!A hooded person came to my island the day before yesterday and stole the The Master Emerald,and I am pretty sure you are it because he said I am a fool of a Guardian and only you say that!**Now,hand over The Master Emerald or else!**"

"First,tell me one good why it'll be me and not Rogue."Sonic said in stood silent for a while speechless. "Knucklehead?"Sonic asked.

Then in a second Knuckles was runing down the road at top speed."**I AM GONNA GET THAT NO GOOD DAMN THEIVING BAT!**"He howled so loud that even if you are in the next city,you'll still hear it.

"That was seriously expected!"Sonic said as he took out the emeralds again."Now then,**CHAOS CONTROL!**"

The emeralds glowed and lights flashed as begun Chaos Control!

They appeared in Station Square in a flash!

Their archeologist was right in front of the museum,waiting for them dissapointed.

"Hey 's the matter?"Tails asked him."Well you two,I'm sorry,the museum has been closed till they find the missing artifact."The archeologist replied."Missing artifact?"Sonic questioned."Yes,missing Egyptian mask that has been found recently has been stolen last night."He said sadly."The G.U.N. has no clue who took it,as there hasn't been any signs of method of entry or exit,no footprints,no alarms diabled,no tools left,nothing at all!"

"It can't be!Impossible!"Tails cried sadly,he was dying to see that mask and now it was gone.

"I'm real sorry you two.I called you all the way here and now this..."The Archeologist said sadly"But hey,I will treat the two of you where you guys wanna eat at?"

"Awesome!Are there any good chillidog stands around here?"Sonic said readily"I know a good one,come on you two."Replied the archeologist.

**1TH November,2011 A.D.**

**Miles Prower Workshop,Central City,The United Federation**

"Hey Tails,is a comet passing by the Earth?"Sonic asked as Tails worked on the new plane throttle."What?A comet?Not a chance!"Tails claimed as came to the window and saw a white shot of energy in the sky."**What in the world is that!**"

Tails yelled as reached for his telescope."Let me see."Sonic Sonic put on the telescope

he yelled"**AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!**Damn thing burnt my eyeball!That some real some powerful shot of Energy!"

"I wonder what all this means?Do you think all this might have a connection?The Master Emerald stolen,The Egyptian Mask missing and now this!"Tails wondered thoughtfully."Nah,you're thinking too hard my 's go."Sonic said reassuring Tails.

**2TH November,2011 A.D.**

**Atop the EMP Tower,E.E.G.M.A.N. H.Q.,Metropolis**

**" THE APPOINTED TIME WILL SOON BE NIGH,THE PROPHECY SHALL BE FULFILED!**

**ONCE THE DARK ONE'S POWER IS MINE,NOTHING WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME!**

**I SHALL BECOME IMMORTAL ONCE AGAIN! "**

**End of Part 2**


	3. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Part 3

**Sonic The Hedgehog:The Mask of Chaos Part 3[Fanfiction]**

**31TH December,2011 A.D.**

**Outside Miles Prower Workshop,Central City,The United Federation**

"You know something Tails?"Sonic asked his little was working on the Tornado again while Sonic was lying on the Tornado's upper wing."No,what?"He asked closing the console with a screwdriver."I'll bet anything you want that nothing could ruin today's day."Sonic said with a grin."**You say that everyday and it always gets RUINED!**"Tails replied with a jumped off the wing and went to the runway."I know I always say that and it always gets ruined,but I bet my life!Sonic cried."**NOTHING IS GONNA RU-**"

Suddenly there was a flash of light,suddenly Silver was standing in front of them."Sonic,I need your help,a giant monster of absolute power is gonna ruin today's day!Silver exclaimed.

But Sonic just stood there,speechless."Were you saying something Sonic?"Tails asked sarcastically.

"Umm..yes,alright Silver let's go beat the hell out of this moron so I can enjoy The New Year's Eve Feast tonight."Sonic started strechting his legs and arms as if he is going for a marathon and started acting as if boxing in a energtic manner.

"Wait,what the hell?Today is not 31ST January,2012!"Silver exclaimed was as if he has seen a ghost!

"No idiot,it is 31TH December,2011."Sonic replied cheekly."**GODDAMNIT!**This happens all the time!I plan,I time travel and when I finally get there,**ALL HELL BREAKS LOOSE!**"Silver yells pulling his spikes and running around like a mad scientist.

"Yo Silver,CHILL!"Sonic said trying to calm him."Now,tell me what's wrong?"

"Um.. see that big bad monster won't be here by 31TH January,2012 at 1:30A.M.,so you can chill down too."Silver said in a soft voice.

"Alright then,but by the way,why are you here at 1:30P.M. when that thing is coming at 1:30A.M.?"Sonic asked wondering.

"Wait what?"Silver looks around a bit,then starts jumping up and down like a idiot."**GODDAMNIT!**

**WILL I EVER PERFECT MY SKILL AT TIME TRAVEL!**"Silver yelled again with anger.

"Calm down!"Sonic got him some water and they went inside the Miles Prower Workshop.

**4TH January,2012 A.D.**

**Rooftop,Western District,Metropolis**

A gust of wind is blew with dust everywhere in the ,an object of black colour is sighted on the rooftops.

"This is Shadow,I'm am established on one of the rooftops in the western district in roads as well as the sky is crystal clear except of the dust."Shadow reported through his comlink."I don't see a single robot or scouter drone in sight,place looks guys sure you received a electromagnetic signal from here?"

"This is H.Q.,we read you loud and received a signal of that I'm was 4567.87% stronger than one of Eggman's normal ones."Spoke a voice through the comlink"Remember your orders,find the source and capture it,but if nesscessary destroy it."

"But look at this place!It is as if The Doctor packed up and made another base somewhere."Shadow replied.

"We don't care about The Doctor,what we care about is,is that go!"Came the reply.

"Fine!Beginning mission:Sigma-Omega-11!Will maintain radio contact for as long as possible!"Shadow reported and turned off the comlink."Sometimes it is actually good to have that blue idiot around for some entertainment."Shadow muttered as he leapt off the rooftop.

**End of Part 3.**


	4. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Part 4

**Sonic The Hedgehog:The Mask of Chaos Part 4[Fanfiction]**

**4TH January,2012 A.D.**

**Rooftop,Western District,Metropolis**

Six hours later.

Shadow turns on the comlink.

"G.U.N. H.Q. come in,I repeat,G.U.N. H.Q. come in."Shadow reported"I think I've found the is quite unguarded. Awaiting further instructions."

"This is G.U.N. H.Q.,we lost contact with you,what happened?"Voice came through the comlink.

"I've no idea,however,the source has been located and you won't believe what it is!"Shadow replied.

"Really?What?"Came the reply.

"The Master Emerald!The one Knuckles The Red Ecidina guards."Shadow reported."But that's not it,remember the mask that was stolen from the museum in Station Square?"

"Yes,what about it?"Came in the reply."It is here too and is reacting with the emerald to create that is amazing!"

"Amazing?I rather say cheating!"Came a voice from behind.

Knuckles was standing there with a red hot mood.

**"So Shadow,it was Rogue who asked you to hide The Master Emerald here,didn't she?**"Knuckles accused with anger.

"**What!**I just got here too you idiot!"Shadow yelled.

"What?What's happening out there?Shadow report!"Voice came from the comlink.

"I will make a full report shortly,I have some bussiness to take care of as of now."Shadow replied and then turned of the comlink.

Knuckles didn't wait to hear pounced at the black hedgehog with maximum ran towards him and grabbed one his fists.

"**CHAOS SPEAR!**"Shadow said activating Chaos Control.

Knuckles swiftly freed his fist as Shadow was busy casting the Chaos got away but burned his chest and was feeling also had started bleeding in his hands due to Knuckles's spikes.

"This is getting nasty,time to end this!"Shadow growled."**CHAOS BOOST!**"

"What the hell!"Knuckles cried.

"**This is the ULTIMATE POWER!**"Shadow yelled.

Shadow's hands began to glow."He is powering up a Chaos Lance,if I strike right now,I can still win this!"Knuckles thought and then charged at the black hedgehog.

"**THIS ENDS NOW AND HERE!**"Knuckles yelled and layed a punch with maximum heat.

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**"Shadow cried with a grin on his face.

"What th-?Knuckles tried to talk but before he knew it,he was frozen as a dead rock.

"Now then,you enjoy sitting here my dear friend because I have some power sources to take care as of now."Shadow said with a chuckle and then went away while powering down.

**4TH January,2012 A.D.**

**Control Room,G.U.N. Fortress,The United Federation**

"Well done Shadow,though you could have left The Ecidina with a little less wounds."The Commander said.

"He's a ,you want something else or I'm off for the day?"Shadow asked.

"No,nothing can go."The commander replied.

As Shadow left the room,he was greeted by yet another rather familiar figure.

"So Shadow,things are looking up for a raise I see?Rogue said with her usual grin.

"Knock it off,I am just completely a promise I made a long time ago and you know that!"He replied firmly.

"Perhaps,but I figure **MR. ULTIMATE LIFE FORM** should get a rest,you're not invincible you know,if I know that knucklehead right,that wound would take long time to heal."Rouge replied.

"Perhaps..."Shadow replied quietly."Chaos Control!"Shadow then disappeared into thin air.

**End of Part 4.**


	5. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Part 5

**Sonic The Hedgehog:The Mask of Chaos Part 5[Fanfiction]**

**5TH January,2012 A.D.**

**Club Rogue,Night Babylon,The United Federation**

At 1:37 A.M. in the morning.

"Those poor fools,I'm being loaded with money **IS THE BEST NIGHT OF THE YEAR!**"Rogue said grinning and counting "**GREEN HARD ANGELS**" as she called them siting behind the long bar was also there,sitting with a power line connected to his mains.

Suddenly there was a flash of light,Shadow appeared and asked for a glass of water.

"You seem off the track darling,something the matter?"Rogue asked flirting with him like usual.

"DROP IN ENERGY LEVEL CURRENTLY STATUS ACTIVE."Omega said scanning Shadow's wounds.

"Uhh..!Those wounds that knucklehead dealt are weakening me,I have no idea it could get that bad."Shadow said putting his head down on the then went to the restroom and washed his eyes were gleaming read,his skin was looking pale and cramps all over his looked like the went back to the table,Rogue was busy fixing herself a sat down and put his head down again.

"Hey shadow,here drink this."Rogue offered.

Rogue wasn't one to give up her drink just like that,so it was clearly supicious,but as Shadow was ill,he didn't care and drank it a single gulp.

"Uhh..what was that all about...?"Shadow said and then fell to the floor.

"Omega,would you take him to the guest room?"Rogue asked gently.

"UNDERSTOOD."Omega said.

Omega then disconnected the power line from his mains and picked up Shadow and went inside the 'Staff and Science Experiments Stuff' area.

Two hours later at 3:37 A.M.

There was yet another flash of light and Silver came in.

"Can't you punks ever learn to use the door?"Rogue asked."What are you here at this time anyway?"

"You're saying as if you can't have a drink at 3:37 A.M. in the morning in a bar."Silver replied.

"Now you're talking my language,what do you want?"Rogue asked

"A little champagne if you must,but tell me where is Shadow,that's the important thing."Silver replied with a serious look.

"And what if I don't wanna say?"Rogue asked.

"Your choice,but don't come running when all hell breaks loose."

Silver got up,left and banged the door and went away without his champagne.

**5TH January,2012 A.D.**

**Outside Miles Prower Workshop,Central City,The United Federation**

At 7:49 A.M.

Silver came out to the runway muttering to himself.

"I need to find Shadow!We must all be ready when that creature arrives!"Silver muttered.

Slowly and steadily a figure creeped up the runway,it came slowly behind Silver and brought it's arms was gonna reach him by the neck...!

"Got you!You never thought you could run forever!I finally caught you sure as my name is Amy Rose and...!"

When Amy finally opened her eyes to get a look...a awkward moment slowly came back to her.

"Silver!What are you doing here!"Amy asked totally shocked.

"Amy!Will you get off me and stop me confusing me with Sonic!"Silver yelled.

"Fine,but tell me!"Amy pressed on.

"Alright,now come on in!"Silver said.

Then they went inside.

**End of Part 5.**


	6. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Part 6

**Sonic The Hedgehog:The Mask of Chaos Part 6[Fanfiction]**

**10TH January,2012 A.D.**

**Guest Room,Club Rogue,Night Babylon,The United Federation**

It was 12:43 P.M. in the afternoon.

Shadow was lying in the bed with his hands holded together and placed on the fur on his seemed as he was had left in search of Eggman again.A moment later Rogue came in the room.

"Well,sleeping beauty,how are ya doing now?"Rogue asked.

Slowly,Shadow started to get to his senses and held his head as if a headache while trying to get off the bed.

"Uaggh!What the hell on earth did you do to me?"Shadow grunted."You sneaky theif."

"Well that's a fine way to say 'Good morning' or 'Thanks for saving my life.'Rogue said sarcastically."I bet you didn't have any idea that Knuckles has poisonous spikes on hands,which when come in contact with blood give a eerie feeling of death."

"**YOU WHAT!**"Shadow yelled."Why didn't you tell me before!Did you wanted to kill me theiving bat!"

"Please,if I told you I knew the problem I suppose you think you would let me help you?"Rogue replies sarcastically.

"Fine!But how on earth did you knew the cure?"Shadow demanded.

"I'm a treasure hunter after all,but jewels aren't everything I hunt for!"Rogue with a secretic smile.

Shadow simrked at the comment and then went to the he went for the door,Rogue commented.

"There was a raid at the G.U.N. Fortress yesterday,The Commander has requested your prsence as soon as your able to."Rogue said with a deep voice.

Shadow was quills stood straight up,his eyes cliiped inwards and his jaw dropped down.

"Yesterday?But nothing happened yesterday!Explain yourself"Shadow demanded.

"Your off the clock again,darlring."Rogue said looking at her fingernails."Today is the 10TH,you have been asleep for a long 't bother thanking me,just hurry up to the Fortress,you can make it up to me some other day."

Shadow didn't waited to hear anymore,he took out his Chaos Emeralds and then wham!

"**CHAOS CONTROL!**"Shadow yelled.A flash came into sequence followed by his disappearance.

**10TH January,2012 A.D.**

**Control Room,G.U.N. Fortress,The United Federation**

"Good to see you have recovered Shadow,but we are in a more dire situation!"The Commander said."We've received heavy casualties in many sectors of the Fortress"

"Yes sir,but I've yet to be informed of the cause of the raid sir!"Shadow reported.

"I see,you see a hooded man invaded Sector Epsilon yesterday,we sent in troops to capture him but he killed them all."The Commander replied.

"But...that's impossible!"Shadow exclaimed.

"I know,but it is!One of the survivors claim that the person had some sort of Telekenetic Powers,he also appears to be capable of Chaos Control and he seems to be your height."The Commander continued."It appears the two power sources you accquired from Metropolis were his objective,they are the only objects that were him and the power sources and bring them all back here!"

"How am I supposed to find him?He can be anywhere!"Shadow exclaimed.

The Commander took out a some papers clipped together.

"These are some suspects we have figured out."The Commander said handing out the sheet."Find them,tail them and find out if they are guilty or not!"

"Thanks Commander,but I've a suspect of my own to think about."Shadow said."Keep the list ready,I'll come back in a moment."

With that Shadow ran out of the room.

**End of Part 6.**


	7. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Part 7

**Sonic The Hedgehog:The Mask of Chaos Part 7[Fanfiction]**

**11TH January,2011 A.D.**

**Outskirts,Emerald Forest,The United Federation**

Silver is walking around the forest thinking about how to kill time,suddenly notices rushes Southwards to find a small rabbit compressed under a log.

"Don't worry little guy,I'll fix this BIG BAD log in a second!"Silver said while pointing his hands towards the log.

Silver's hands started to glow with a shinning green aura,suddenly the log starts to float and the rabbit runs free,scared of the '_**extraordinary **_' log and Silver tosses it ehind his back carelessly.

**BAM!**

All of a sudden the log explodes and a silhouette of a hedghog is seen.

As the dust clears,Shadow is seen as the cause of the blast.

"What the hell!Shadow,if you surely wanted to kill me,you couldn't have done it better,that's for sure!"Silver commented cheekly.

"I don't have time for your chatter,hand over The Master Emerald and that mask right now and I'll let you pass scout free or else!"Shadow exclaimed.

"What!Now the military is after me!Who's next?**An alliance of Samurais and Ninjas!**"Silver yelled like mad.

"As much as that would be entertaining,I have no time for games!"Shadow roared."Hand over them or it's on!"

"I was never one to give up things nice and easily!"Silver replied with a chuckle.

"Fine!"Shadow howled."**CHAOS SPEAR!YOU ARE GOING STRAIGHT TO HELL!**"

Shadow then jumped 5 feet in the sky and shot a storm of spears made of Chaos the dust cleared and Shadow came to the ground only to be disappointed by the fact that Silver was a shield of Energy around Silver as he was yawning.

"Ahh,good ol' LIFE-FORM!How are things in hell?"Silver commented while flying to the sky.

Suddenly rocks,stones,dirt and garbage everywhere started to fly as if the earth had lost the force of gravity and so did Shadow is surrounded by objects in no time.

"What are you plotting Silver!"Shadow demanded.

"You will know soon enough!"Silver cried.

Suddenly the objects started to come closer and closer and their velocity started to increase slowly.

"You're one mad hedgehog,eh?"Shadow said with a devilish grin.

"We'll see who's mad after you're are nothing but just **BIOLOGICAL SCRAP METAL!**"Silver said with a serious look.

"Alright now,you asked for this!"Shadow growled."**CHAOS BLAST!**"

Shadow let out a burst of highly unstable Chaos Energy eradicating everthing in it's path and creating a huge crater on the surface of the Earth so big,you can even see it from The Moon.

Silver slowly stood up,covered with scratchs and dirt.

"Man,that was one HECK of a blast!"Silver said getting up.

Suddenly a silhouette of a hedgehog came into grabbed Silver.

"Now,if you just hand over th-"Just as Shadow began to speak.

There was a flash of light and both Shadow and Silver were blown a mile the way,Shadow dropped his Chaos Emeralds.

"What in the world was that!"Shadow said getting up.

The Chaos Emeralds just levitated and started to shine and then just dissappeared into a bright light.

"What just happened!"Shadow screamed."Silver!What the hell did you just do!"

"Nothing!"Silver screamed."I have no idea what's going on!"

**13TH January,2011 A.D.**

**Miles Prower Workshop,Central City,The United Federation**

Tails goes to check the is whistling to himself as goes and opens the vault when suddenly.

"What the hell!HELP!"Tails screamed."The Chaos Emeralds!**They have been stolen!**"

**End of Part 7.**


	8. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Part 8

**Sonic The Hedgehog:The Mask of Chaos Part 8[Fanfiction]**

**30TH January 2012 A.D.**

**Miles Prower Workshop,Central City,The United Federation**

At 11:37 P.M.

"It's almost time you guys!"Silver said with a determined voice."Remember,I told you before that we might not live through this one."

"'s the fun in an adventure if things are too easy."Sonic grinned.

"The G.U.N. has established Elite forces all around the city,and the inhabitants have been evacuated."Shadow said."The Town Square is in Level-8 security condition,you sure that is where the monster will appear Silver?"

"I am positive.A 100% positive!**Let's rock'n'roll!**"Silver exclaimed.

**31ST January 2012 A.D.**

**Town Square,Central City,The United Federation**

10 seconds to 1:30 A.M.

"Only 5 seconds left!"Silver said."4,3,2..."

Suddenly the sky went totally red with thunder striking everywhere with super strong breeze blowing everywhere blowing off bulidings and cars miles away from the Town Square.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!"Silver screamed."This is 2 seconds early!"

"Shut up fool!"Shadow yelled."You obivously made a mistake in your calculations!**AGAIN MAY I ADD!**"

Suddenly an dark cloaked figure descends from the skies and landed on the ground,before the three hedgehogs.

"Ah,Sonic,Shadow and Silver The Hedgehogs,I have transcended through many dimensions to meet you,greatest heroes of al-"The figure began to speak as.

"Yeah,yeah,yeah."Sonic remarked."The same ol'dark prophecy kind of story where a dark monster of absolute power will come and try to destroy th-"

Suddenly,Sonic is hit by a rock from looks back he sees a angry fanboy standing there.

"Are you stupid you darn hedgehog?No wonder these days Sonic Games **SUCK!**"The Fanboy screamed."Sonic Games should be about story and nothing else an-"

Then the cloaked figure claps his hand and a meteorite lands on the Fanboy.

"Now then as I was saying.I've travelled many dimensions to meet you all!The greatest heroes of all time!"The figure said."Eons ago,my civilizationwas devasted by the Wrath of Perfect Chaos as order to survive,we used the Chaos Emeralds and took refuge in the future,escaping our terrible fate."

"Really,what happened next?"Silver asked out of curiosity.

"After the destruction,our society was crumbled,our situation was worse than slaves and people claimed our civilization

was at an end..."The Figure continued."To stop all this I had come to the past,meaning the create conditions hospitable for our kind and **to do that I first need to eradicate The United Federation!**"

"And that's what we're here for I guess?"Sonic asked.

"EXACTLY!"The Figure cried."Even in the future,the deeds of you heroes are known to one and all,but I'm afraid..."

Suddenly another flash of light takes place,and a mask desends from the clouds.

"It's that mask!"Shadow exclaimed.

"Amazing,isn't it?"The Figure exclaimed."When Anicent Egyptian Civilizations kneel down to Perfect Chaos's awesome power,they made a deal."

"Deal?"Sonic asked curiously.

"Yes,my dear spikey friend."The Figure replied."A deal,for eternal power of ultimate destruction,Anicent Egyptian Civilizations worked as slaves to the Chao society and **THIS IS IT!THE ULTIMATE POWER OF CHAOS!THE MASK OF CHAOS!**"

All the Chaos Emeralds then descend down from the sky,and start channeling energy with the mask.

"**The Servers are the Seven Chaos...**

**Chaos is power enriched by the Heart...**

**The User is the one that unifies the Chaos...**

**ONLY YOU ALL CAN DO THIS!REVIVE THE ETERNAL POWER OF CHAOS!**"

The Emeralds suddenly give a sudden boost of energy as the hedgehogs watch,the Mask of Chaos starts to take form as they are blinded by a brilliant blinding light.

**End of Part 8.**


	9. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Part 9

**Sonic The Hedgehog:The Mask of Chaos Part 9[Fanfiction]**

**31ST January,2012 A.D.**

**Town Square,Central City,The United Federation**

A giant massive warrior stood with a huge sword bathed in blood.A silent statue stood at the center of all the destruction.**THE MASK OF CHAOS STOOD ALIVE!**It's eyes were bloodshot red,it slowly lifted it's sword and pointed on the hedgehogs.

"**MUHAHAHAHAHA!**"The Figure laughed maniacally."What do you think Sonic The Hedgehog!**IMPRESSIVE I KNOW!**"

"A giant sentinel of death powered by Chaos Energy?"Sonic asked."Sounds like a great pickup of things lying finally around.**It finally gets interesting!**"

"Chaos or no Chaos...!"Silver exclaimed."**We're bringing this brute down!**"

"A super strong frame from Anicent Times powered by the infinite power of Chaos?"Shadow wondered."**This might actually be a fair fight!**"

"Fools...!"The Figure mumbbled."But,perhaps that's what you're famous for..!"

"Kill...them all."The Figure replied slowly.

The Warrior was onto jumped 5 foot in the sky and plunged his sword into the ground,shattering the ground into hedgehogs barely escape in Warrior goes beserk,running towards them,with swinging his sword in multiple directions at once.

"**CHAOS SPEAR!**"Shadow yelled as he threw a bunch of Chaos Spears at the Chaos Warrior.

**BAAM!**

As the dust clears off,the mad warrior stood still looking at Shadow with bloodshot eyes as he was onto ran for his life as fast as freaking possible,but the Warrior was still after ran for couple of minutes at super speed and soon were out of the dark forest,Shadow finally stopped and stared at the Chaos Warrior as The Figure finally caught up.

"Oh c'mon now!Is this a joke?"The Figure questioned."You are '_The Great Shadow Of The Chaos,The Ultimate Lifeform _'? **YOU ARE PATHETIC**!"

"Says the one who has no speciality of his own and counts on others to do his dirty work!"Shadow remarked."Besides,do you think I was ever serious?Those Chaos Spears were just to attract attention!"

"**I..IM...IMPOSSIBLE!**"The Figure cried."You lie!"

Shadow look around and saw a tree fallen on the ground.

He went to it and picked it up.

"Now then!"Shadow cried."Let us begin!"

Shadow and The Warrior leaped towards each other and clashed swords in a second!

**WHAAM!**

The Warrior's sword bounces of and lands in the background,but Shadow's tree cuts into Warrior starts to make projections with his hand as Shadow comes closer.

"Please,that's way too cliche!"Shadow remarked.

As Shadow talked,The Warrior's Sword started to lift up and come in a horizontal line,then it zooms towards Shadow who is standing 5 meters away from The Warrior with incredible speed!

**CLAANNNG!**

"What!"The Figure exclaimed"That's...that's ..I..IM...IMPOSSIBLE! How did you!"

What had happened was a ghastly sight!Shadow had jumped just in time and The Sword had struck The Warrior in his chest!Shadow then jumped off.

"Too simple!Now then,**CHAOS BOOST!**"As Shadow begun."**CHAOS LANCE!**"

As the super charged Lance Of Chaos stuck The Warrior's head,the monster fell down with most of his armor crushed into and Silver finally caught up.

"You morons are slow as always."Shadow remarked.

"**IMPOSSIBLE!**"The Figure screamed in grief."**HOW COULD YOU!**"

"Oh shut up!"Shadow said."It's dead people,we can go home now!"

"Not in a thousand moons!"The figure cried.

Suddenly,The Master Emeralds descends from the sky.

"Remember kids!You don't have a plan,if you don't have a plan B!"The Figure grinned.

"**The Servers are The Seven Chaos...**

**Chaos is power enriched by The Heart...**

**The User is the one that unifies The Chaos...**

**ONLY YOU CAN DO THIS:- EMPOWER MY CHAMPION!**"

The Master Emerald brightens up as The Unlimited powers of Chaos are unleashed upon The Dead Warrior!

Sparks lighten everywhere and a brilliant flash of light takes place!

**End of Part 9.**


	10. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Part 10

**Sonic The Hedghog:The Mask of Chaos Part 10[Fanfiction-Finale]**

**31ST January,2012 A.D.**

**Deep Woods,Emerald Forest,The United Federation**

A giant colossal wreckage just stood there,frozen,motionless and,above all,**CRUSHED!**The Master Emerald had absoluetly no effect except for a blinding glow.

"**IMPOSSIBLE!**"The Figure cried."**HOW!**"

"Simon-simple dumbass!"Shadow cracked a laugh.

"If you have read the '_myths _' you would have known that The Master Emerald has neutalization properties that neutralize The Chaos Emeralds!"Sonic remarked.

"**BUT,I ORDERED IT TO EMPOWER THE WARRIOR!**"The Figure cried."**HOW!**"

"Guess it's properties were on OUR side!"Silver yelled with positive confidence.

Suddenly,there was a loud bang of noise!

"That...that WRECKAGE!"Silver exclaimed.

"Ah,what do we have here?"The Figure exclaimed."That Mask can't hold this much power,not in such a condition!"

"Then...what's gonna happen!"Silver asked,petrified.

"I suppose,the frame will hold out as long as possible,and then..."Sonic said.

"**MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"The Figure laughed."Now,on who's side are the properties on now,my dear naive hedgehog?**ME,that's who!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

"**DAMN YOU!**"Shadow exclaimed.

Silver suddenly had a brainstorm!

"I've an idea,but's it's risky!"Silver thought.

"**THIS IS IT!**"The Figure screamed."**DIE!**"

The Figure held his hands towards the sky and formed a ball of Negative Energy and hurled it towards the wreckage!

"**NOW OR NEVER!LET'S DO THIS!**"Silver cried with his hands glowing."**PHYSIC CONTROL!**"

Just as the ball of Negative Energy hitted the wreckage,Silver creates a cover that sustained the blast,but Silver's hands started to bleed.

"**NO!DAMN YOU!**"The Figure cried.

"Heh,who's side n-"Silver said collapsing down on the ground.

"**SILVER!**"Sonic cried.

"You little son of a-"The Figure cried.

Suddenly,The Figure is struck in the heart with a Chaos Lance.

"Enough of your blattering!"Shadow exclaimed."**You're going straight to Hell!**"

"**NOOOOO-ACCK!**"The Figure cried turning into ashes and blowing away.

"Shadow,we gotta get Silver to a hospital and fast!"Sonic exclaimed."Grab The Emeralds and let's go!"

**5TH Febuary,2012 A.D.**

**Central Hospital,Central City,The United Federation**

"And The President thanks Silver The Hedgehog for his countless efforts on the national security of The United Federation."Shadow said as he finished reading a letter from The President."Guess you're having a high profile these days,getting those journalists away wasn't that simple."

"Yeah,so where's Sonic?"Silver asked.

"Away on another run I guess,he just can't stay in one place for more than 15 minutes."Shadow replied.

**5TH Febuary,2012 A.D.**

**Western Hills,Emerald Forest,The United Federation**

"Another day saved,another global disaster inverted."Sonic said as he jumped of a hill."Man,this is the life!"

Sonic then jumped high into the sky towards The Sun.

**The End.**


	11. Sonic:The Mask of Chaos Epilogue

**ANOTHER TIME**

**ANOTHER WORLD**

"**DARN IT ALL!**"A voice cried."That fool Loax failed!I can't stand this!"

"Do not worry My Lord,it wasn't a fruitless bout,we weakened them and fooled them that the threat is over."Claimed another voice."The War has just begun!"

But still,my subjects's trust in me is decreasing!"The Lord cried."Half of my subjects are worshipping the hedgehogs,waiting to be uplifted,convinced that death is nigh."

"Do n-"As the second voice began.

"**ENOUGH IFS AND BUTS!**"The Lord screamed."**RELEASE THE SHADOW MASTER,ORDERS ARE:HUNT DOWN THE HEDGEHOGS AND DESTROY THEM ALL!**"

"Very well."The second voice said fading away.

"Just wait little rodents!"The Lord cried."This is just a start!"

**REST EASY HEROES...**

**THE CALM BEFORE THE STORM WAS SEVERAL LIFETIMES AGO...**

**THE THREAT IS FAR FROM OVER...**

**THE WAR HAS JUST BEGUN!**

**To be continued...**


End file.
